


corny names for new love

by RiStark



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what I'm doing, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witches, y'all it's just kind of going as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiStark/pseuds/RiStark
Summary: Even though their mother didn’t live with them, it was impossible to not recognize her presence in their lives. Especially when Hwanung’s feathers ruffled in annoyance every time Lara Jean chewed at her bottom lip. (a witch does not forget herself).In which the Covey sisters have to think long and hard about their place in the world.





	corny names for new love

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> The semester is right around the corner, I have no business starting a new fic that might take me some time, but honestly this idea WOULD NOT LEAVE MY BRAIN. So here you go, you all get my brain vomit. 
> 
> I sincerely apologize if I muck up anything regarding Korean culture, I'm just playing fast and loose with movie!TATBILB and book!TATBILB and sprinkling in some daemons for flavor.
> 
> Below are my references for each character's daemon. Kitty is still young so hers hasn't settled yet, but I keep referring to a Horned Lark. And if you're wondering why LJ's daemon is named after a Korean God, well, that's relevant later. 
> 
> For reference: 
> 
> Margot/Enyalius – Whooping Crane  
> Lara Jean/Hwanung – Marsh Warbler  
> Kitty/Zephyrus – (he’s yet to settle but I typically imagine him as a Horned Lark)  
> Daniel Covey/Willow – Shetland Sheepdog  
> Peter Kavinsky/Meliae – Ethiopian Wolf  
> Chris/Blythe – Black Cat  
> Lucas/Rodanthe – Otter  
> Gen/Rook – Maine Coon Cat  
> Josh/Belia – Bearded Dragon  
> Eve/Igong – Steller’s Sea Eagle

They were often referred to as _the Covey sisters_. 

Sometimes it was said with suspicion, other times it was curiosity. More often than not, however, it was said when someone caught sight of their daemons. 

As children it was easier to blend in with everyone else. Hwanung shifted forms just as fast as Lara Jean’s racing thoughts, never truly idle and constantly in motion. Zephyrus preferred small things so as to slip in and out of Kitty’s sleeves. But then Enyalius settled early, much to Margot’s shame.

Enyalius’ settled form, a whooping crane with beautiful white feathers and a strong tree bark colored beak, did not lend itself to being unnoticed. At the age of twelve, Margot was barely five feet, whereas her daemon now stood just as tall as her, if not taller when Enyalius bothered to stretch his neck. It’s then that the Covey sisters were a name that gave some hesitance. 

“Those girls,” some people would start, but then they’d falter, as they had no real basis as to create an opinion on, so they’d leave it at that. 

It was enough, though, for Margot to develop a complex and for Lara Jean to dread. 

To this day Enyalius will keep his neck stooped low, never higher than Margot’s own head, but low enough to almost will himself to shrink. 

Their father was respected. As a doctor he had received the respect of most around him, add on that he was a father to three young girls and then he became endearing. It wasn’t until Enyalius settled that other questions came to light. No one wanted to assume, but it was suspicious how none of his acquaintances could truly pin down who the girls’ mother was. Surely he must have mentioned her in passing, a name? A previous occupation? Her birth place? 

Nothing. 

-x-

Lara Jean first met her mother when she was five. 

Mother was a tall and lithe woman, her hair moving gently to a breeze that is not there. Her daemon is an intimidating bird, with a hooked mustard colored beak and pitch black feathers with a burst of white on the top haunches of its wing. 

The woman is easily the most beautiful creature Lara Jean had ever set her eyes on. Hwanung had been quiet in the hood of her jacket, a small ferret that peaked at her mother’s daemon from behind Lara Jean’s hair. Margot and Enyalius are equally as quiet next to her, with her sister’s daemon a tiny otter, huddled against Margot’s shin. They watched as she descended from the sky, a broom clutched in one hand, a bundle in her other arm, and her daemon flying gracefully next to her. There was no fanfare with her arrival, but seeing her was fanfare enough.

It was the day Lara Jean received a new baby sister. 

Dr. Covey, who watched Eve Song with a rapture, longing in his eyes, took baby Katherine into his arms with awe. Their new baby sister is tiny, wrapped in a gossamer like cloth that is a light grey, almost shifting colors in the light. She is also strangely quiet, something Lara Jean was not expecting. 

Mother did not stay long, simply graced a hand on Lara Jean’s head, as well as Margot’s, before departing. 

-x-

It’s when Margot is deciding what she wants to do for college that things get…messy. 

The Covey sisters knew of their mother, knew she existed somewhere in the world, comfortable in knowing that her daughters resided in Oregon with their father. Whether or not she ever cared for the opinion of said daughters about the relationship, or lack thereof, they had with their mother had never come up in conversation. It was almost as if simply thinking of their mother, the witch, made their thoughts cloud over and hush. 

Still, the sisters coveted each and every story that came out of their father’s mouth, whenever he decided to speak of her. Their mother was actually the next in line to lead a coven of witches, a large group that migrated over the eastern hemisphere. It was obvious by the way their father described her that he loved her, deeply. 

But he never gave them personal details about their mother. To this day Lara Jean wondered what their mother’s favorite cookie was, if she even liked cookies. Hwanung said it was possible she might like brownies instead, to which Lara Jean would question, would she prefer them with nuts or without?

So, years later, when Margot is discussing college like it’s a given thing, Enyalius eyeing the stack of college applications she had dropped on the kitchen island, Daniel Covey took a fortifying breath, Willow pacing gently behind his legs.

“Actually, honey, your mother wanted to talk to you about that.” 

The world halted.

Margot, no-nonsense, took-no-shit, will-beat-you-to-death-with-her-glare Margot, was shocked speechless. Kitty is instantly riveted, Zephyrus ambling up her arm to listen better, while Lara Jean almost choked on her water, Hwanung diving quickly to hide in the folds of her hair. 

Never mind that their father seemed to be in contact with their mother, no, that didn’t surprise them in the slightest. No, what surprised them the most was that the ever distant Eve Song was initiating some kind of contact with her daughter. Never before had she ever left a message with their father, relaying words to either Margot, Lara Jean, or Kitty. It was a hard pill to swallow for the two older sisters, but Kitty seemed to follow their lead easily enough.

“Excuse me?” Margot asked.

It was less a pleasantry and more with a forcefulness that indicated disbelief. Enyalius’ wings twitched and his neck arched briefly, which for a brief moment meant his head towered over Margot’s, but their collective shock meant it went unnoticed. 

Willow whimpered, her claws making soft clicking sounds on the tiled floor.

“Your mother wanted to talk to you before you made a decision about college.” Daniel continued.

“What- my decision? What do you mean she wants to talk to me about my decision? What do witches know about college?” Margot’s disbelief did not go unwarranted, if only because Lara Jean agreed with her. 

“Well, it’s more like she wants to see if you’d be willing to-“

“If the next words out of your mouth are whether or not she wants to see if I’d become a witch the answer is no.” It’s final, Margot’s decision. All of her decisions are like that. But it’s also the first time anyone in the family has ever seen Margot act so incensed against their father. She’s only ever been the good daughter, dutiful to a fault, obedient, and never crass. 

Lara Jean does not envy her father one bit, not when Willow is still whimpering softly in the background, pacing back and forth on the tile. Enyalius bobbed his head once, twice, behind Margot, as if he wanted to interject into the conversation but thought otherwise. 

Unfortunately, there is one member of their family surprised by Margot’s decision.

“ _What_?! Margot you have to!” Kitty’s voice is shrill with disbelief, just as Zephyrus shifted into a lemur, huddling in Kitty’s lap, arms wrapped firmly around her stomach.

Margot’s sigh is sharp, “No, Kitty, I don’t.”

“Yes you do! If mom’s a witch then that means we all get to be witches!” 

“Kitty I don’t have to do anything. If you want to be a witch, fine, but I have no intention of carrying a broomstick for the rest of my life, flying around the goddamn world, leaving her family behind.” The eldest Covey sister’s voice wavered near the end, her fists clenched hard at her side. Their father moved around the kitchen island to comfort her, but Margot waved her aside, moving away to go up the stairs, Enyalius easily keeping pace with her. 

It’s not before long they all hear the slam of her door, followed by a few shrill squawks from her daemon. 

Lara Jean breathed out shallowly, unaware that she had been holding her breath until Hwanung had nipped at her ear. 

Kitty turned to their father, “Margot’s going to be a witch though, right? She’ll go with mom and learn how to be just like her and then she’ll come back to teach us how to be witches too!” 

Daniel Covey looked far, far more tired than he had ever been, and that was including that one time one of his patients was in labor for 21 hours. 

“Sweetheart, unfortunately it doesn’t work like that.” He said. He went about collecting all the college applications Margot had left on the kitchen island, stacking them one on top of the other, but then putting them away gently on the desk that had their grocery list stationary. 

“What do you mean?” Lara Jean found her voice to ask. 

Then their father, their good, strong, and capable father, the man who was always there with a band aid, a hug, or a reassuring smile, seemed to wilt before their eyes.

“If Margot decided to become a witch, she’d have to stay with your mother and her coven. If your sister decided to become a witch, she’d never come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, this shit dark. But it gets...better?
> 
> Comments will fuel my inner muse.  
> Leave love, get love <3


End file.
